Dan's Side Story
Synopsis Dan Zembrovski volunteers to assist Wes and Eric in the investigations. Transcript *(This episode begins with Dan Zembrovski) *'Dan Zembrovski': (Narrating) We have return from our adventures. ...and now we can help Anthony, Professor Cole and Kassidy. It's already been weeks to help them for their adventures. *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Anthony': Can't we take a break? *'Mordecai': Yes. You guys can take a break now. *'Professor Cole': Finally. We've been working day and night! *'Rigby': This... is the final stage. *'Ben Tennyson': This Wolf Laser Gun and Protector Custom Visor is for you, Dan. (Hands Dan Zemrovski a Wolf Laser Gun and Protector Custom Visor) *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks, guys. I wonder why I needed that? No matters. I will use it. I have something I must do. *(At outside) *(Dark Ultima has arrived) *'Dark Ultima': So this is it. This is where the heroes are. *(At Morning) *'Dan Zemrovski': The Silver Guardians has accessed the network and acquired the information for me. Last night, a resembling a monster attacked someone. I must search for the truth. *(A live-action Wes and Eric arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': Oh, hey, Wes, Eric. *'Wes': Hey, Dan. *'Dan Zembrovski': How's Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip? *'Wes': Their fine, Dan. *'Dan Zembrovski': Why are you guys here? *'Wes': To find a monster. *'Eric': Wanna help us? *'Dan Zembrovski': Sure. I'm going to help you guys to find that monster. We will investigate together. *'Wes': Let's do this. *'Eric': Dan! There's been a second victim! *(At Building) *'Dan Zembrovski': The victim was attacked by a monster. Currently in a idiopathic coma. The same as the first victim. *'Wes': It's got to be the monster attacking! *'Dan Zembrovski': We don't know that yet. Here's a composite picture of that monster. If you get any new information, call us. *'Guy': You have already have one? How fast! *'Eric': Good work, Dan. That was impressive. It's all coming together! The victim this time... ...was Dark Ultima. He is one who attacked those people. *'Dan Zembrovski': I knew it. *'Wes': Yes. It's very likely the culprit is after people. *'Eric': We know the culprit was the monster! *'Dan Zembrovski': That's right. What's that mean?! *'Wes': We don't know. Come on! *(At outside) *'Dan Zembrovski': There he is! We found him! What should we do? *'Wes': We have to fight. Time for Time Force! *'Eric': Quantum Power! *(Wes and Eric transform into Time Force Red and Quantum Ranger) *'Time Force Red': Come on at us! *(Dark Ultima, Dan Zembrovski, Time Force Red and Quantum Ranger are fighting each other) *'Dark Ultima': Goodbye! *(Dark Ultima shoots Dan Zembrovski, Time Force Red and Quantum Ranger, but missed Dan Zembrovski, Time Force Red and Quantum Ranger jumps out of here) *(Dark Ultima walks away) *'Dan Zembrovski': That was close. *'Quantum Ranger': Yeah. What do we do Dark Ultima is up to now? *'Time Force Red': We're thinking, we're thinking. *(Buffalobot, Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot and Owlbot arrives) *'Quantum Ranger': Who are you? *'Wolfbot': I'm Wolfbot. That's Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot and Owlbot. *'Dan Zembrovski': Are you the good robots? *'Bullbot': Yes. *'Horsebot': Oh, by the way, there's a legendary wolf weapons. *'Dan Zembrovski': What kind? *'Cheetahbot': Wolf Blade, Wolf Blade Origin, Wolf Sword, Wolf Saber Max and Wolf Bazooka. *'Dan Zembrovski': Really? *'Condorbot': Yeah. Can you help us? *'Dan Zembrovski': Me? *'Owlbot': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Okay. Wes, Eric, can you tell the Silver Guardians to find that monster? *'Time Force Red': Sure thing, Dan. *(Time Force Red and Quantum Ranger runs away) *'Dan Zembrovski': Let's go find it. *(They see the Wolf Blade, Wolf Blade Origin, Wolf Sword and Wolf Saber Max on the stone) *'Dan Zembrovski': We found it. Now, time to pull it out. *(Dan Zembrovski pulls the Wolf Blade, Wolf Blade Origin, Wolf Sword and Wolf Saber Max out of the stone) *'Dan Zembrovski': Wow. It was easy to pull it. *'Condorbot': Yeah. It does. Hey, look over there. *(They see the Wolf Bazooka on the bushes) *'Dan Zembrovski': It's a Wolf Bazooka. I'll get it. *(Dan Zembrovski grabs the Wolf Bazooka) *'Dan Zembrovski': I got it. *'Wolfbot': Good work, Dan. Say, Dan, look at that. *(They see the Wolf Knight Warrior Cell Change Phone under the leaves) *'Dan Zembrovski': Let's find out. Shall we? *(Dan Zembrovski grabs the Wolf Knight Warrior Cell Change Phone under the leaves) *'Dan Zembrovski': Got it. *'Wolfbot': Eh? *'All': Eh?! *'Danerick': (Hologram) Greetings my descendant. *'Dan Zembrovki': : Eh?! *'Bullbot': So that means... he's your ancestor? *'Danerick': (Hologram) My name is Danerick. I am your ancestor. I am about to tell you the history of the Wolf Warrior Knight. *'Condorbot': History?! *'Owlbot': Eh? *'Kassidy Vale': Eh?! *'Danerick': (Hologram) In my time... *(Flashback started) *'Danerick': (Hologram) One gallant youth stood up against the monster. ...which was me. But... I was no match for him. I was thoroughly defeated. At this rate... there's nothing I could do... That is when it happened! This is... the Wolf Knight Warrior Change Cell Phone! Knight Source, Wolf Warrior Knight! *(Danerick transform into Wolf Warrior Knight) *'Wolf Warrior Knight': Alright! In the name of Honor, Flame Storm Slash! *(Wolf Warrior Knight slashes Monster) *(Monster is defeated) *'Danerick': (Hologram) After defeating the monster, we could live in peace. I hope it brings peace to your era as well. *'Woldbot': He disappeared! *'Bullbot': He disappeared. *(With Dark Ultima) *'Dark Ultima': Where are you heroes now? *(Suddenly, Silver Guardians arrives) *'Wes': Freeze, Dark Ultima! *'Eric': We have you surrounded! *(Dan Zembrovski, Wolfbot, Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot and Owlbot arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': Guys! *'Wes': Dan, Wolfbot, Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot, Owlbot, you made it! *'Eric': Help us to stop Dark Ultima. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right away, Wes, Eric. Let's do it. *(Wes, Eric, Dan Zembrovski, Wolfbot, Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot, Owlbot and Dark Ultima are fighting each other) *'Dan Zembrovski': This is it... The power! Let's go. *'Wes': Time for Time Force! *'Eric': Quantum Power! *'Dan Zembrovski': Knight Source, Wolf Warrior Knight! *(Wes, Eric and Dan Zembrovski transform into Time Force Red, Quantum Ranger and Wolf Warrior Knight) *'Time Force Red': Dan became...! ...a Wolf Warrior Knight?! *(Dark Ultima, Time Force Red, Quantum Ranger and Wolf Warrior Knight are fighting each other) *'Wolf Warrior Knight': Leave this to me, guys. In the name of Honor, Flame Storm Slash! *(Wolf Warrior Knight slashes Dark Ultima) *'Protector Custom Visor': Set! Are you ready? *'Wolfbot, Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot and Owlbot': Yeah! *'Protector Custom Visor': Protector Custom! *'Wolf Warrior Knight': Protector Custom Power Up! *(Wolf Warrior Knight transform into Protector Custom) *'Wolf Warrior Knight Protector Custom': Goodbye... Dark Ultima! Wolullrscheetacondowl Attack! *(Wolf Warrior Knight Protector Custom attacks Dark Ultima) *(Dark Ultima is defeated) *'Quantum Ranger': You did it!! *'Time Force Red': H-Hey. Wait a sec! Did we defeated Dark Ultima? *'Wolf Warrior Knight Protector Custom': Yeah. *(At Park) *'Benson': Well done, Guys. Did you defeated Dark Ultima? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. We've brought the Silver, Guardians, Wolfbot, Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot and Owlbot too. *'Benson': Excellent. You're a genius. You wanna join the park? *'Wolfbot': Us? *'Benson': Yeah! You wanna join the park? *'Bullbot': Really? That actually sounds exciting! *'Benson': Yeah! *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Dan Zembroski': Hey, guys. I bring Wolfbot, Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot and Owlbot to help us. *'Mordecai': Okay. Wanna join the crew? *'Cheetahbot': Yes. We're in. *'Mordecai': Good. *'Rook Blonko': You just need one more time. You'll be able to do someday. *'Kassidy Vale': Yeah, you guys are right. *'Anthony': We need one more time. We'd like to see that again. *'Mordecai': Yeah. Huh? Did it just... ...move then? Why? *(Mordecai sees a Falcon Lionex) *'Dan Zembrovski': It's that a Falcon Lionex? *'Mordecai': Yeah. I think it's it wanted you to use it. *'Dan Zembrovski': Wow. That's awesome. *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'of Dan's Side Story' Secret Ending *(At Shelbyville) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Shelbyville to disappear) Trivia *Silver, Guardians, Wolfbot, Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot and Owlbot got a job at the park. *Wolfbot, Bullbot, Horsebot, Cheetahbot, Condorbot and Owlbot are joining Mordecai's Crew. Gallery Starfox wolf s laser gun by mdtartist83-d38g1dm.jpg|Wolf Laser Gun Gost41-1.jpg|Dark Ultima Mjs.jpg|Wolf Saber Max Mystic Force - Mystic Morpher Fury - 04.JPG|Wolf Knight Warrior Change Cell Phone Mystic light knight wolf.png|Wolf Warrior Knight Prmf-toy90.jpg|Falcon Lionex Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers